


I Pronounce You Husband And Husband

by kickassfu



Series: the series where they eventually get married [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cute, Eliot's POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Day, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Without even meaning to, his feet stopped. Eliot couldn’t look away, couldn’t move, couldn’t even remember how to breathe. Beautiful wasn’t even the appropriate word to describe him, how he looked. It wasn’t enough. There were not enough words to make him justice, it wasn’t possible. But it wasn’t just that. He didn’t stop because of his beauty, he wasn’t crying - wait he was crying? - just because of that. Everything hit at once, what they had been through, all the pain and sadness and hurt, all the happiness and love, and their future. Open and big and exciting.





	I Pronounce You Husband And Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> I think this series has come to an end, seeing as the climax was supposed to be them getting married ^^ Unless there's anything else any of you would like to see <3

The wedding was tomorrow. 

 

Eliot was not the type of man to feel nervous; giddy? maybe. Jittery? Perhaps. But nervous? No. 

 

Ok, maybe on some rare occasions.

 

Like, when he proposed to Quentin. Or when he finally came around, and was brave enough their relationship another chance. Or when Q looked at him just right, with those bright brown eyes, full of love and affection. As if he would never love anyone or anything  _ that _ way; yeah, those looks made him nervous too.

 

Oh.

 

Quentin was the common denominator. 

 

Late realization and all, but who knew that nerdy first year all those years ago, would make him so nervous, constantly, forever.

 

Fine, he was nervous about the wedding. Sue him. Big woohoo, he loved Quentin Coldwater so much it hurt. Big surprise. And the only thing, person, that could ever soothe him wasn’t there. Because apparently he was a dumbass, and had agreed to spend the night separate, so they’d get dressed in different places and feel some sort of longing before they got married.

 

Quentin had loved the idea, and Eliot had gotten pulled right along with him; who could ever say no to that smile? But Q graciously had let him stay at their place, while he had gone to Julia’s house. How great for him. To be able to smell Quentin on his pillow and covers, to see all the little things that reminded Eliot of him, but not have him right there, when he wanted nothing more than to hold him tight. To kiss him, to touch him, to - he just wanted him so bad.

 

It was worth the wait though, right? Quentin was worth the wait. Always and forever.

 

He wondered if Quentin was already asleep, or if he felt the same yearning as Eliot. Of all days to be unable to sleep, this was probably the worst; he really didn’t want to marry looking sleep-deprived and gross.

 

He was getting married.

 

Tomorrow.

 

To Quentin.

 

As much shit as life had thrown their way, at least they had found each other in the midst of it and well, they ended up finding their happy endings too. Who knew Eliot Waugh could be happy? He certainly never expected it himself. But Quentin - wonderful, amazing, unbelievably his Quentin - he made him feel brave enough to believe in it, in himself, in his happiness. In their future together.

 

Soon enough, Eliot would have a husband. Eliot would be a husband. Never give up your dreams kids, one day you might be marrying the love of your life and be a nervous wreck yourself. Or you’ll be an astronaut, good for you.

 

It was official, Eliot was now losing his mind. 

 

His phone rung, and he almost fell out of the bed. Who was calling him at 3 am?

 

“Quentin!” he picked up way too excited, clearing his throat he tried again, calmer, “Quentin. Why are you calling so late?”

 

He heard laughter on the other side, and sighed, Eliot loved Quentin’s laughter so much, he missed him already.

 

“For the same reason you picked up the phone so quick, I’m guessing.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re even implying, dear.”

 

“ _ Cute. _ ”

 

“I know.”

 

“ _ I miss you. _ ”

 

“I know. I miss you too. I can’t even sleep without you anymore. What have you done to me Coldwater?” Eliot complained, pouting Quentin wasn’t right there next to him.

 

“Magic baby. I’m fucking magic.”

 

“You are. And you took all the magic away with you, and left me all alone in our own home.”

 

“I did think of giving up on this stupid idea - why did you even agree to this? - and just thought of going home. But if we just hold up a few more hours, we’re finally going to see each other. Please, wipe my drool when I see you, because I’m pretty sure my brain will shut down at the sight of you.”

 

“You big flirt.”

 

“Just like it did the first time we met.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Eliot mimicked, remembering that day so clearly.

 

“You’re hilarious.” Quentin yawned, which in turn made Eliot yawn as well. His eyelids feeling heavier, his heart feeling fuller and content.

 

“I love you Q. Can’t help being married to you for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Love you too.” Quentin’s voice grew slower and lower, until Eliot could hear heavy breathing. 

 

And just like that, Eliot fell asleep.

 

**XXX**

 

It was a small affair, on Earth, only his closest friends and family. Eliot still remembered how Quentin had freaked out on their wedding shower, and as much as he loved huge events, the idea of having a close knitted celebration with people they both loved sounded far better. He did send an invite to his parents, more as a fuck - you- guys - I’m - getting - married - to - a - man - I - love - and - you - can’t - do - shit - about - it, but he never did get a reply.  _ It didn’t matter, he didn’t want them there. _ Is what he had said with tears in his eyes and Quentin had kissed his forehead, while holding his hand and heart and soul, saying family is who you choose. And he’d choose Quentin any day, any universe, any timeline, no matter what.

 

Eliot liked making an entrance, so they had agreed Quentin entered first, so he could have his big moment after. They had also decided to go in alone, the whole giving away was so very unnecessary - but right before entering, he realized having a perfect manicured hand on his arm would have been a comforting weight. His best man would be already in her place, waiting and that was enough. And Quentin would be right there as well, looking all dapper in a suit - he assumed.

 

His song started playing, and breathing in deeply, the doors opened and he walked inside, head held high as he once had done as a King. Taking in the place, beautiful and magical, he looked at his friends, at Margo, at Julia who was right besides Quentin and then...Q.

 

Without even meaning to, his feet stopped. Eliot couldn’t look away, couldn’t move, couldn’t even remember how to breathe. Beautiful wasn’t even the appropriate word to describe him, how he looked. It wasn’t enough. There were not enough words to make him justice, it wasn’t possible. But it wasn’t just that. He didn’t stop because of his beauty, he wasn’t crying - wait he was crying? - just because of that. Everything hit at once, what they had been through, all the pain and sadness and hurt, all the happiness and love, and their future. Open and big and exciting. 

 

Eliot was going to spend his future with Quentin, together. He loved him so fucking much, and he was still a bit starstruck. Whoever helped him get dressed up deserved a golden star.

 

Before he noticed, he was being dragged onto the altar; looking down he saw Margo, “Wake up, El. I wasn’t expecting you to turn into a dumbass at the sight of your almost husband.”

 

“Thanks Bambi.” kissing her forehead, she hummed, and wiped his eyes.

 

Turning towards Quentin, he saw that he had the same expression of fondness, his mouth agasp and red eyes. Remembering their conversation, he put his finger beneath Q’s chin and closed his mouth. A huge grin, overtaking his face, which Eliot was sure he was mirroring.

 

Neither of them could look away from each other, and he hardly paid any attention to Josh as he officiated the wedding, it didn’t really matter. They exchanged rings, and vows, and-

 

“I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the love of your fucking life.” Josh yelled excited.

 

They kissed. Soft and sweet, and way too long for people’s tastes apparently, as they boo’d them and shouted they wanted to party. They obliged, knowing that they had time for all of that, on their honeymoon. Exchanging a knowing look between them, Quentin kissed Eliot’s hand, and Eliot kissed his.

 

Their little moment didn’t last long, Julia basically jumped into their arms, Margo joining in, and then Josh, and Fen, and even Alice, and Kady, and Penny (was probably pushed into it by someone), until they all fell onto the floor in a heap of limbs and laughter. 

 

It was the perfect messy day, for their perfectly messed up life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
